Premier amour
by Melhope
Summary: [OS] Comment Geena a t elle été séduite par Sirius Black. Venez découvrir son histoire. L’histoire de son premier amour.


Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Attention au rating M.

**Premier amour**

Assise à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Geena Powell, pensionnaire de sixième année au collège de Poudlard, rédigeait un devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre la semaine suivante. En fait, elle tentait de rédiger son devoir. En effet, sa concentration était mise à mal par le manège d'un élève de septième année. Installé à la table en face de la sienne, se balançant sur sa chaise, le jeune homme ne cessait pas de la fixer.

Dès que Geena relevait la tête de son parchemin, elle croisait son regard gris, insondable. Dans ces moments, il se contentait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens en lui souriant, attendant qu'elle rompe le contact pour retourner à sa copie.

Cet après-midi là, la première fois qu'elle avait intercepté son regard, la seule réaction qu'elle avait eut, c'est de se retourner curieuse de voir qui Sirius Black était en train de fixer de cette manière. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son étrange réaction, elle se pencha précipitamment sur sa copie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle risqua un autre coup d'œil discret vers lui. Il était toujours là lui souriant avec naturel. Elle n'osa pas soutenir son regard et retourna rapidement à sa tâche.

Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à cent et releva encore une fois la tête. Il était encore là, il n'avait pas bougé. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Rouge elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, feignant de toujours travailler, pour se motiver intérieurement à lui rendre son sourire, si nouveau sourire il y avait.

Lentement, elle bougea sur sa chaise, faisant mine de chercher une position plus confortable. Encore là ! Alors elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui retourna un sourire timide. Sa bouche à lui s'étira en un sourire éclatant. Et puis d'un mouvement souple, il se redressa, et après un signe de la main lui lança :

- A plus tard. Et il disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

S'en était fini de son devoir, jamais elle ne pourrait aligner deux mots cohérents après ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs toute la question était là : que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que Sirius Black avait tenté de la draguer ? De la séduire ? Non c'était impossible ! Pas elle.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Alice se précipita sur elle :

- Dis donc ma vielle on dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot cette fois-ci.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? fit Geena de son air le plus innocent.

- J'ai vu la manière dont il te fixait, si ce n'était pas du rendre dedans, je ne m'y connais pas ! affirma Alice avec un air radieux.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oh oui, je le connais bien tu sais. D'ailleurs fait attention, tu sais comment il est ?

Geena ne répondit pas. Waouh Sirius s'intéressait à elle. C'était l'un des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard, et célibataire avec ça, enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

Certain aurait dit que ce n'était pas une surprise, Sirius avait la réputation d'aimer les jolies filles et Geena l'était. Ses longues boucles brunes et ses yeux marron clair alliés à un visage aux traits fins et à un teint de porcelaine avaient toujours eu un certain succès. Sa silhouette non plus n'était pas en reste. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, elle était mince sans être maigre. Et sa poitrine, sans être opulente était généreuse.

Malgré son physique, Geena n'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une séductrice qui papillonnait d'un garçon à l'autre sans jamais se fixer. Loin de là. Néanmoins elle avait eu ces deux dernières années trois petits amis, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Elle avait toujours préféré privilégier ses études à ses relations sentimentales pour deux raisons : d'abord Geena était une élève studieuse et elle ne voulait pas se détourner des ses études pour des histoires de garçons comme aurait dit sa grand-mère. Mais également parce qu'il faut le dire, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse. Et puis elle se trouvait trop jeune pour ça.

Mais là c'était Sirius Black. Le mec le plus séduisant, brillant et drôle de Poudlard. Le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, c'était James Potter son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier avait commencé à sortir avec Lily Evans quelques mois plus tôt.

La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans une espèce de brouillard. Geena était plongée dans ses pensées. Non ce n'était pas possible qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle n'allait pas s'imaginer des choses comme ça. Il s'était trouvé une petite distraction tout à l'heure qui n'aurait pas plus de conséquence.

Décidée à reprendre le cours de sa journée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Geena tenta vaillamment de terminer son devoir.

A l'heure du dîner, Geena c'était installé à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle avec ses amies. Elle ne pue s'empêchais de chercher du regard Sirius. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais la présence de Remus Lupin et James Potter à la table lui indiqua qu'il n'allait pas tarder. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle le vit débarquer quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de son autre ami Peter Pettigrow. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, au lieu de continuer son chemin, ou comme l'avait espérée Geena, de lui sourire, il fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu :

- Peter, dis aux autres que je vous rejoins après le repas, j'ai quelqu'un à voir dit Sirius l'air de rien.

Après avoir acquiescé, Pettigrow se dirigea vers ses amis. En même temps Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de Geena et lui demanda :

- Je peux m'assoire à coté de toi ?

- Euh…

- Je prends ça pour un oui dit Sirius en prenant place le sourire aux lèvres.

Inspirer, expirer c'est la base pour ne pas mourir dans la seconde se dit Geena. Il se tourna vers elle est engagea la conversation comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- Alors ce devoir ça avance ?

- Euh… Oui un peu répondit brillamment Geena.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite à me demander, je suis pas mauvais en histoire de la magie.

- Euh… d'accord. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve son vocabulaire.

- D'ailleurs je ne suis pas mauvais en métamorphose et en enchantement aussi si tu as besoin. Les potions, je ne suis pas mauvais mais je n'aime pas vraiment.

- En fait ça va dans ces matières fit Geena qui commençait à reprendre contenance. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

- Ce serait plutôt en Défense contre les forces du mal que tu aurais d'un coup de main dit Alice, se mêlant à la conversation.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Sirius avant qu'il n'enchaîne :

- Pas de problème, si tu as besoin d'un cobaye pour faire tes exercices, je veux bien me sacrifier. Et puis, je suis loin d'être mauvais en duel.

- Oui pourquoi pas ce serait bien fini par bafouiller Geena. Mais tu sais ça risque d'être dangereux je ne suis pas très douée.

- T'inquiet, tu vas voir, avec moi tu vas te dépasser ! On peut commençait demain si tu veux. A 15 heures dans la salle commune, on se trouvera un endroit tranquille pour travailler. Et puis si ça se passe bien on pourra recommencer tous les dimanches.

- D'accord, si ça ne te dérange, mais Geena fut coupée par Marlene Stevenson, une belle blonde plantureuse de la même année qu'elle.

- Dis Sirius moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin de cours particulier. Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi. La phrase avait été agrémentée d'un battement de cils qui n'était pas des plus subtiles.

Si Geena avait pu la foudroyer sur place, elle l'aurait fait. Quelle greluche ! Mais contre toute attente, son nouveau prof répondit d'un ton extrêmement sérieux :

- Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible, les trios c'est pas mon truc.

Geena faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Non mais il l'a prenait pour qui. Se retournant vivement vers lui, il lui fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Sa colère retomba en un instant. Mais le sosie de Barbie, poupée très populaire chez les petites filles moldus, reprit :

- Oh et bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !

- Justement si et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'année dernière dit-elle fière d'elle.

Sirius prit un ton philosophe pour lui répondre :

- On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. Ce n'est pas très grave tant que cela nous sert de leçon.

Apparemment ils avaient eu une aventure qui s'était mal terminée. La blonde ne répondit pas et tourna les talons.

Sirius fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et repris la conversation qui tourna ensuite autour d'une blague que lui et ses copains avaient faite en début de semaine, sur les profs, et les vacances de Pâques qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Durant tout le repas il se montra prévenant envers Geena, lui passant les plats avant qu'elle ne les demande, la resservant en boisson dès que son verre était vide. Après le dessert, il s'excusa de devoir repartir si vite mais il avait quelque chose à faire avec ses copains et lui rappela leur rendez-vous du lendemain.

Elle ne le revit pas ce jour là, et monta se coucher tôt pour pouvoir faire le point sur la situation. D'autant plus que le seul commentaire d'Alice avait était :

- Et bien pour une fois il a l'air bien accroché !

Mais Geena ne voulait surtout pas en arriver à ce genre de pensées. Certes il avait à ses yeux toutes les qualités qu'elle aurait données au prince charmant, intelligent, gentil, drôle, beau comme un dieu. Mais il avait un gros défaut à ses yeux. C'était un Don Juan. Il avait l'habitude de sortir avec des filles bien plus délurées qu'elle et n'en faisait pas grand cas. Mais après tout peut-être est-il sincère ? Elle finit par se demander pourquoi elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui puisqu'elle lui trouvait tellement de qualités. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était inaccessible pour elle, ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde. Lui le populaire et elle la discrète. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle dormit.

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, il était là. Geena plus angoissée que jamais le suivit dans une salle vide qui devait leur servir de lieu d'entraînement.

Durant le cours, il se montra patient, expliquant et montrant les gestes à faire pour lancer les sorts. A un moment, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à faire le mouvement. Elle en fut terriblement troublée lorsqu'il se dégagea l'air de rien.

La séance dura plus de deux heures, au bout desquelles elle lui demanda d'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais elle était épuisée. Il lui proposa alors d'aller prendre un petit en-cas aux cuisines. Elle accepta avec joie, ravie de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, l'a fit rire en lui racontant des anecdotes ou en faisant le singe.

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'ils se séparèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis alla rejoindre ses amis. Geena ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était parfait.

Le lendemain, elle s'aperçut que sa nouvelle relation faisait beaucoup parler à Poudlard. Certaines filles qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard, venaient la saluer, d'autres la fixaient avec jalousie. Par contre, elle ne put que l'entrevoir, le croisant parfois au détour d'un couloir. Mais à chaque fois, il lui faisait un sourire ou un petit signe.

Le jeudi, au petit-déjeuner, il arriva de sa démarche assurée vers elle et après l'avoir saluée, lui proposa :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard samedi ? Il ne laissa paraître aucun signe d'hésitation ou de nervosité.

D'abord surprise, elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis s'empressa d'accepter. Il l'a quitta en lui donnant son désormais traditionnel bisou sur la joue.

Attendre le week-end allaient être une vraie torture. Durant ces deux jours, elle se surprit à délaisser ses devoirs, écoutant le minimum pendant les cours. Rien n'arrivait à la faire descendre de son nuage, même pas la réprimande du Professeur McGonagall.

Le samedi matin, elle prit un soin particulier à trouver des vêtements sexy et à se coiffer.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit devant l'entrée du château, c'est en lui prenant la main qu'il l'entraîna vers le village. Le temps était magnifique et il lui proposa de commencer par une promenade. Ensuite ils allèrent faire les boutiques, et Sirius lui offrit des plumes en sucre. Il l'invita ensuite à prendre un verre dans un coin tranquille de la l'auberge des Trois balais. Au retour, main dans la main il lui proposa de finir l'après-midi dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'empressa d'accepter, elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

Il lui fit découvrir un coin du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout près de la lisière de la forêt interdite. L'endroit était magnifique et calme. Et c'est là, assis tous les deux sous un arbre qu'il l'embrassa pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle le vit approcher son visage près du sien, la fixant dans les yeux, son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, des millions de papillons bougèrent dans son estomac. Et enfin, lorsque sa langue la pressa pour goûter sa bouche elle crut tout simplement défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi intense. La prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa encore et encore durant de longues minutes. Ses mains lui caressaient le dos, lentement. Puis elles s'aventurèrent sur ses hanches doucement, sensuellement. Remontant par-devant il effleura sa poitrine. La respiration de Geena se coupa. Bien qu'elle apprécie ce qu'il lui faisait, il allait trop vite pour elle. Ce flirt n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu avec ses petits amis précédents. C'était très intense. Sentant son hésitation, il s'écarta d'elle, et la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien qui te déplaise. Et puis tendrement, il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Elle aurait bien dit amoureusement mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de sentiments entre eux.

- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, c'est juste que tu me plais beaucoup. Je te trouve très belle et intelligente. Je me sens bien avec toi. Ces paroles rassurèrent Geena. Alors elle prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser et le laissa promener ses mains par-dessus ses vêtements sur ses fesses, ses seins.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la nuit commençait à tomber.

- On se voit demain pour ton entraînement ? Geena accepta dans un sourire. Oh oui elle voulait le revoir le lendemain. D'ailleurs s'il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée en sa compagnie, elle aurait acceptait. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Le soir venu, remise de ses émotions, elle du s'avouer qu'elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir laissé si rapidement la toucher. Mais c'était tellement bon. Elle se promit tout de même d'essayer de ralentir les choses.

Le lendemain, c'est d'un baiser qu'il lui dit bonjour. Dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle de classe vide. Mais le cours ne fut pas très productif. A peine arrivée, il l'avait enlacée pour l'embrasser passionnément. Après avoir verrouillé magiquement la porte, il l'a fit s'assoire sur une table et se cala entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas réussit à calmer ses ardeurs lorsqu'il avait commencé à parcourir de ses lèvres son cou puis son décolleté. C'était tellement enivrant. Il l'avait également caressé comme la vielle, puis avait fait remonter une de ses mains sous son pull pour toucher sa peau. La chaleur de sa paume sur ses seins… elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Pressé contre elle comme il l'était, elle pouvait sentir son excitation toute masculine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit remonter ses caresses le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses qu'elle l'arrêta.

- Ecoute attend, tu vas trop loin, je ne suis pas prête.

- Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter mais tu es magnifique. Je vais être sage. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur lui dit Sirius d'un air contrit.

- Non, non j'ai confiance en toi mais on est ensemble depuis hier seulement.

- J'ai une idée, tu me laisse faire, et lorsque ça ne te plait pas tu m'arrête comme maintenant et je te promets que je n'insisterais pas lui souffla-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

- D'accord, mais tu sais je … elle fut coupé par la langue du jeune homme derrière son oreille. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise que… que je … Geena était gêné. Il attendait en la fixant, le regard gourmand. D'un un souffle, elle finit par dire, ses yeux regardant dans n'importe quelles directions sauf la sienne :

- Je n'ai jamais… avec un garçon.

- Je sais, c'est rien. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Il y a une première fois à tout.

- Comment ça, tu sais ? Elle était surprise mais en plus le fait qu'il semble considéré sa première fois comme quelque chose sans importance l'a mettait en colère. Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées car la réponse du jeune homme l'a mortifia sur place.

- Et bien je le sais parce que tu ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience. Tu es plutôt passive lorsque je t'embrasse. Tu ne me touche pas beaucoup. Il avait dit ces quelques mots d'un ton doux sans détacher son regard du sien.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, honteuse. Ca y est, il allait rompre, elle en était certaine. Si seulement elle l'avait laissé faire. Après tout elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas aimé. Heureusement, il l'a rassura rapidement.

- Chut, c'est rien. Je t'ai dit que je ne te force à rien. Ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra. Puis il l'attira plus près de lui et l'embrassa tout doucement, caressant de sa langue ses lèvres, ses dents. Quelque peu rassurée, elle répondit à son baiser faisant promener ses mains dans sa chevelure noire.

Ils retournèrent peu après dans la salle commune mains dans la main. Sirius insista pour passer le reste de la journée et dîna avec elle. Le soir venu, il l'embrassa très tendrement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le jour suivant était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques. Ils allaient avoir tout le temps qu'ils voudraient pour se voir se dit Geena. Mais où était l'élève studieuse qu'elle était ? Bien qu'existée à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps avec lui, elle était tout de même un peu angoissée. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait des progrès à faire du point de vu charnelle. Comme son petit ami ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et comme elle voulait qu'il soit aussi accroché à elle qu'elle l'était déjà de lui, elle se décida à faire des efforts.

Elle passa sa journée avec ses amies et Sirius qui l'a rejoignit à plusieurs reprises. Il était toujours tendre et prévenant. Geena était heureuse. Le soir, il lui proposa une petite promenade dans le chateau, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Elle s'amusa comme jamais. Au moment de revenir dans la salle commune, il l'arrêta au détour d'un couloir pour l'embrasser sensuellement tout en restant très correct.

Dans l'après-midi de la journée qui suivit, il vint lui proposer de passer un petit instant dans son dortoir. Ses camarades n'étant pas là. Un peu méfiante il dut encore une fois promettre d'être correct. Et puis elle voulait tellement lui faire plaisir, elle finit par accepter.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était allongée sur le lit du jeune homme, son corsage ouvert et il faut le dire le souffle court. Elle essayait de lui rendre un tant soit peu ses caresses en passant ses mains sur son torse, son dos et même à un moment ses fesses.

Allongé tout contre elle, il fit descendre une de ses mains sur l'ouverture de son pantalon, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le ventre.

- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu le dis ok ?

D'un signe de tête Geena lui montra qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Une fois ouvert, il lui enleva le vêtement. Faisant remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes, il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Voulant sentir sa peau à lui sur elle, elle fit passer son T-shirt par-dessous sa tête. Il était magnifique torse nu. Il était décidément parfait.

C'est à ce moment là, sur ce lit, seulement vêtu d'une petite culotte, avec les lèvres de Sirius sur son ventre qu'elle compris qu'elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de lui. Et lorsqu'il insinua une main dans son sous-vêtement elle le laissa faire savourant la caresse. Elle prit ses lèvres et décida de se montrer plus entreprenante. Elle risqua une main dans son pantalon. D'un soupir, il lui fit comprendre qu'il appréciait vraiment. Alors elle s'enhardit un peu plus et fit parcourir ses lèvres sur son torse, son ventre et déshabilla le jeune homme. Pas en reste, il continuait ses caresses et c'est mutuellement qu'ils se donnèrent du plaisir. Troublée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle savourait les baisers qu'il déposait ici et là avec tendresse. Au bout d'un moment, le nez sans sa chevelure il lui dit :

- On devrait sortir du lit, les gars ne vont pas tarder.

- J'ai pas envie, je suis bien là lui avoua Geena.

- Aller! On se bouge et pour demain je nous trouve un endroit tranquille qui ne sera rien qu'à nous.

Elle était ravie. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait lui avait plu puisqu'il voulait recommencer. Et même si elle pensait que c'était allé trop vite entre eux, maintenant elle n'en éprouvait aucune gêne. Elle était éperdument amoureuse et lui semblait l'être aussi, alors pourquoi se priver ? La suite de la journée la conforta dans son raisonnement. Sirius était très attentionné, tendre. Finalement, elle était impatiente d'être au lendemain pour profiter de ses bras, de son corps.

* * *

Elle le rejoignit dans un couloir du septième étage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'attendait devant une porte. Une fois à l'intérieur elle y découvrit un petit salon avec cheminée et derrière un lit deux place, très simple. 

Il l'entraîna sur le canapé en l'embrassant goulûment, ses mains se faisaient plus que baladeuse. Elle n'était pas en reste et le caressait partout où elle le pouvait. Maintenant allongé au-dessus d'elle, il caressait ses jambes, ses seins. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sut que se serait aujourd'hui et avec lui qu'aurait lieu sa première fois alors elle l'arrêta pour lui parler.

- Sirius attend, pas ici, pas comme ça, sur un canapé. Le lit s'il te plaît.

Il l'a pris par la main et avec un sourire l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit sur ce dernier, et la garda debout entre ses jambes. Ses mains parcouraient son corps et il entreprit de la déshabiller lentement. Dans ses yeux brillait le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Alors elle le laissa faire. Très vite elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, il le remarqua.

- Tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas à rougir. Ensuite il l'allongea et fit courir sa langue partout. Son cou, ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et enfin son sexe… Et c'est ainsi qu'elle connut son premier orgasme, lui entre ses jambes et elle nue allongée sur ce lit.

Pantelante, le souffle court, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Ca va ?

- C'était indescriptible, merveilleux.

- Oh! Mais ce n'est pas fini et tu vas voir le reste est encore mieux. Et il prit une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux.

Constatant qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements et bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille, Geena entreprit de le dénuder tout en faisant courir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que son caleçon, elle prit une grande respiration et l'enleva. A cet instant elle était capable de tout alors elle approcha doucement sa langue de son sexe et le goûta. Ca n'était pas terrible et puis vu la réaction de son petit ami à ce contacte, elle se décida à aller plus loin en le prenant en bouche. Les gémissements du jeune homme l'encourageant à continuer.

- Attends, arrête-toi, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, lui dit-il dans un sourire. Puis il l'embrassa comme jamais en la rallongeant sous lui. Ca y ai le moment est arrivé se dit-elle.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, la regarda un instant puis entreprit de la pénétrer avec un doigt puis deux. La caresse était enivrante et elle se sentit plus humide et chaude que jamais. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose elle n'en pouvait plus. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se rallongea et très lentement entra en elle. Elle sentit une douleur mais rien d'insupportable. Il s'arrêta pour voir si tout aller bien et commença à bouger. C'était divin. Puis il accéléra le rythme, ses yeux dans les siens ou l'embrassant avidement. Et lorsqu'une vague de plaisir déferla en eux, ils joigirent leurs mains dans un long gémissement.

Après il l'a pris dans ses bras en lui faisant de petits bisous dans le cou, sur le visage et c'est dans un murmure que Geena lui dit" je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille. Il ne répondit pas mais l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois se dit-elle tout de même un peu déçu.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour le moins sensuels. Ils se retrouvaient dans cette salle et faisaient l'amour. Geena mettait de plus en plus ses inhibitions de cotés au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait confiance en elle. Dans cette matière d'ailleurs Sirius se montrait un professeur toujours enthousiaste, surtout pour les travaux pratiques. Le seul bémol pour la jeune fille, c'était que jamais il ne lui ai dit avec des mots son amour pour elle. Alors qu'elle le faisait régulièrement.

Tout bascula le dernier jour des vacances. Le matin déjà, son petit ami s'était montré moins prévenant. Geena ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure. Il pouvait bien avoir un petit coup de moins de temps à autres. Et puis il avait été si parfait jusque là… L'après-midi, il lui avait fit l'amour avec son ardeur habituelle, mais il s'était montré un peu plus égoïste dans le plaisir, un peu moins tendre. Il devait avoir ses soucis et Geena n'allait pas lui faire de reproche tout de même ! Il viendrait lui en parler s'il en avait besoin. Mais le soir venu, lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre dans la salle commune, elle sentit comme un malaise chez le jeune homme.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ecoute, tu veux bien faire un tour avec moi, j'aimerais te parler un moment.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dehors. Son attitude était étrange, elle le trouvait distant. Une angoisse l'a saisie.

- Je suis désolé Geena mais je crois que nous deux ça ne marchera pas.

Ca y est, voilà, il était en train de rompre.

- Pourquoi ? On s'entend bien tous les deux.

- Oui c'est vrai. Tu es une fille géniale tu sais ? Et moi je vais te faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester ensemble c'est tout.

- Mais je suis bien avec toi. Pourquoi tu veux me faire souffrir ? Geena sentait son cœur se briser à chaque parole. Ca faisait mal, un mal de chien.

- Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, mais crois moi tu me remercieras un jour. Son ton était sans réplique, décidé. Geena comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle tourna les talons et partis, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Elle passa une nuit affreuse et la journée du lendemain dans une espèce de brouillard. Elle était brisée et n'avait même pas la force de le haïr. Il lui manquait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Ce n'est que le mardi matin au petit-déjeuner qu'elle finit par savoir pourquoi. Elle le vit s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles, à coté d'une fille très mignonne et surtout toute intimidé d'avoir toute l'attention du beau Sirius Black. Comme Geena quelques jours plus tôt ! A cet instant elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vécu une histoire d'amour avec lui, mais qu'elle était tout simplement tombée dans ses filets. Il l'avait séduite comme il en avait séduit des dizaines d'autres et il était passé à autre chose.

Désormais elle faisait partie du club des ex de Sirius Black, celle dont il avait profité.

Fin

* * *

Une petite review ? Svp... 


End file.
